


the pants you unbuckled

by Pericardiaca



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mind Games, Power Dynamics, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex, slaps in the face, the pairing is its own warning tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Alex has to go pay James Reynolds the next 50 dollars so he'll keep his mouth shut about their affair. Alex doesn't know how to say no to the sex.





	the pants you unbuckled

**Author's Note:**

> hi im sorry pls hate the sin lover the sinner xD please mind that alex consent is a problematic thing in this fic. also sorry for the weird power play? hope someone enjoys this. <3 i'd swoon over a comment!

Alex barely held back from stomping his foot in annoyance and instead grit his teeth. He took a deep breath and tried to remind himself that he'd brought this upon himself; that there was no use in getting angry over something he couldn't fix anymore. He shoved 50 dollars into his pocket and closed the door to his office with a band before marching out of the building and down the road to the Reynolds' residence. 

His affair with James had started all too pleasant with the usual thrill of secrecy and doing something forbidden. Alex had been craving affection and James had been all too willing to provide it, even though the original reason James showed up at Alex' office was his wish to work as a clerk in the treasury department. At first, it hadn't bothered him that Alex had come up with a flimsy excuse on why that wouldn't be possible. That there was no vacancy in his office and that he couldn't appoint him in another branch of the department. It wasn't even a lie, but Alex had been so much more interested in the way Reynolds smiled at him and stood a little too close during their conversation. Alex didn't care for his speculations, but the way James' gaze had focused on his lips a little bit too long and then had proceeded to suck him off in his office, that was the reason that he showed up time and time again at the Reynolds'. 

Until, well, he had tried to call it off and James had gotten upset. It had all gotten out of control from that point on. James being angry enough to blackmail him. James wanting money so he'd keep his mouth shut. James forcing him to continue their affair. James being a goddamn asshole who had the upper hand in this mess. 

Alex tried to smooth out his frown into a half-hearted smile before he knocked. The door got opened almost immediately by James' wife Maria.

"Hi", she said and let her eyes wander over him. Alex was sure that she knew, could read it in the way she looked at him, with a little disgust and a lot of pity. "Good day, ma'am", Alex replied stiffly and impatiently waited until she stepped back to let him in. He really didn't want to be seen here. 

"Mr. Reynolds is waiting in the sitting room", Maria said all too pleasantly and grabbed her coat and hat. "I will be out for some time. Have a pleasant afternoon, Secretary Hamilton." 

Alex grunted something that was definitely not a polite response and marched directly into the sitting room. At least Reynolds hadn't taken to waiting in the _bedroom_ again. 

Shoving the door open, Alex pulled the 50 dollars out of his coat pocket and immediately placed them on the nearest table without even looking at James. 

"There, whore. Your money", Alex hissed and crossed his arms, finally looking up to see James standing at the window behind the curtains. 

"Alexander", James greeted him, ignoring the insult. He smiled and turned around. Alex almost choked on his own tongue when he realised that James' dress shirt under his orange coat was hanging open from his shoulders. His gaze caught on James' dark nipples, hardened due to the breeze that had moved through the room when Alex had opened the door. 

"My face is up here", James added, dry amusement slipping into his tone. 

Alex' gaze snapped up to his smirking face, a fresh wave of anger rolling through him."And your money is over there." 

"Thank you, Alexander." James crossed the room, his dress shirt moving a little more and giving Alex an even better view of his chest. It was unfair how good James looked. Apparently he didn't have anything to do all day long except working out because there was no other explanation for his chiselled pecs and his six pack. Alex wanted to lick over the bulging muscles and feel them quiver under his tongue.

"Fuck you", Alex said and took a few steps forward, slapping James across the face without even a moment of hesitation. Thank god he wasn't wearing his ridiculous gigantic orange hat. The last time in Alex' office he had thrown it on the ground and had to listen to James lament about getting it dirty when James had fucked him over his desk.

"Woah!" James' head had flown to the side with the power of the blow, and he was holding his cheek. Good. 

"Will the fifty dollars be enough?", Alex asked with as much dignity as he could, when James was still staring at him, tearing up a little and nodded. 

It only took a second until James was on him, fumbling for the opening in his breeches and brushing over Alex' already half-hard cock. He manhandled Alex backwards until his arse hit the armrest while he tried to undress him. Alex almost bucked into the warm hand that wrapped itself around his cock.

"Get off me", he seethed instead, shoving James off and sending him flying to the floor because James had been surprised by Alex’ sudden outburst. "You are a fucking whore, Reynolds. The money isn't enough for you, is it? It's my cock you want, you slut." Even though Alex was now towering over him, James smiled up at Alex. 

"I’m pretty sure it’s the other way ‘round, Alexander. You haven’t been fucked properly in way too long, haven’t you?" With a sultry look, James took off his open coat and dress and threw them behind him before starting to open his breeches as well. 

Alex just shook his head, as nice as the image in front of him was, it was really not what he needed right now. "Keep your fucking clothes on, Reynolds. I just came here to pay you to keep your mouth shut. I don't need a whore, haven't I said that enough times yet?" 

James used the opportunity to crawl back to Alex, looking up at him from under his lashes. “Your cock is hanging out of your breeches, Alexander.” 

“Stop saying my name like that!” Alex almost hit James again, but James was faster. Starting to jerk Alex off and turning him around so he was bent over the armrest shouldn’t be possible but of course Reynolds made the impossible work. 

“I don’t appreciate the way you’re trying to order me around”, James said, his voice deep and full and vibrating through Alex’ body. Alex felt how he pulled down his breeches and wished he would fight him. But James didn’t even have to hold him down anymore, with a low moan Alex spread his legs as soon as he felt a slick finger at his opening. “Calling me whore. You’re the whore here. Look at you, spreading your legs for me, already desperate.” 

“Fuck you, James”, Alex hissed and looked over his shoulder. “Either you fuck me now or I’m leaving.” 

James didn’t reply, he just chuckled and pressed a second finger into Alex’, not caring that he wasn’t exactly relaxed. He scissored his fingers a few times before the slick sound of more oil told Alex that that was all the preparation he’d get. 

Taking a deep breath Alex consciously relaxed his muscles and focused on the slick slide inside of him when James pushed in with one powerful thrust. Before Alex could grow accustomed to the dick inside of him, James already pulled back again and started fucking into him, making Alex arch his back by grabbing his hair and pulling him back. 

A low noise of pain escaped Alex and he clawed his fingers into the plush armrest below him. 

“Oh, does that hurt?”, James asked in a mocking tone, his thrusts getting sharper and when he leaned forward to speak directly into Alex’ ear his angle changed and he started to nail Alex’ prostate. The wail Alex made was now one of arousal. 

“I’m sorry, maybe you shouldn’t have hit me. And pushed me. This is all you’re good for, a hole for me to fuck. And an idiot whose money fills my pockets of course.” James sounded disgusted and not for the first time Alex wondered why James had agreed to this in the first place. But there were more pressing issues, like the way the armrest was just this side of not enough friction against Alex’ cock. “Stop talking, you piece of shit”, Alex growled, pushing back against James’ movements and trying to get him to speed up his thrusts since he had started to fuck into Alex with his usual leisurely rhythm. Like he was just here to enjoy the picture Alex made. 

But as soon as the insult got over his lips, James pulled out. 

“Wha-“ 

“What have I told you about ordering me around?” James dragged Alex up from where he was bent over the armrest, ignoring his wince of pain when James tugged his hair too hard. With a single push, he shoved Alex on the couch where he laid on his back and stared up at James with a little confusion and lots of hate. 

“You’re a cunt, James.” 

Now it was James turn to slap Alex’ across the face, which he took way better than James had: Alex’ cock twitched and he bit his now bloody lip. “Cunt”, he repeated with a smirk. 

“I hate you, Hamilton”, James replied and pushed Alex’ legs further apart, fucking back into him and almost bending him in half with the way he pushed Alex’ knees to his shoulders. An involuntary moan left Alex’ lips and it didn’t take long until he spilled over himself when he started to jerk himself off to James’ rough thrusts. 

“Great, you idiot”, Alex complained, ignoring that he was out of breath and that James was still fucking him. “I got come all over my shirt. I need to go back to the office after this!” 

“Do I look like I care?”, James gasped, trying to focus on his pleasure but Alex started to wiggle around. “If you don’t fucking hold still I’m going to come over your shirt as well.” 

With an eye roll Alex stopped moving and clenched his muscles instead, savouring the feeling of oversensitivity that rolled through him. A muffled curse that could also have been Alex’ name fell from James’ lips and it only took him a few more thrusts until he came deep inside of Alex. 

“Very well, now get off me”, Alex commented and shoved at James’ body. But James was prepared, had realised that Alex’ was pushy in the literal sense today so he didn’t budge. Instead, he leaned forwards, letting go of Alex’ legs and pinning his hands over his head instead. 

“Uhm”, Alex said and swallowed nervously. It was one thing to have James fuck him raw but now he was uncomfortable with how close James was. 

James looked down at him and smirked. “Gotcha.” 

“You had me the entire time”, Alex gave back, trying to loosen James’ hold on him but the other man was lying on top of him; there was no way for Alex to get away. 

“I know”, James said, self-satisfied and smug. “It just pleasures me to know who I have under me. Let me enjoy it for a moment.” 

Humiliated, Alex closed his eyes and wished for this to be over. He wished he had kept his anger up and not given in to his stupid lust for James. Now he had to wait until James finished basking and that was the worst part about this mess: how much power James was holding over Alex and how he used the weirdest things to exploit it.

Suddenly, he felt James’ lips pressed against his, his tongue swiping over his lip where James’ hit had drawn blood. It burned and Alex hissed in pain, but James just used the moment to deepen the kiss even more. Alex didn’t move until James stopped kissing him and he opened his eyes to find James staring at him; his flaccid dick still inside of Alex. “You’re pretty like this”, James whispered and cocked his head. “I guess that must be why I keep you around. I like you better when I haven’t yet fucked the fight out of you, though.” 

Alex closed his eyes again and turned his head away when James finally pulled out and left him lying on the sofa, making sure to grab the fifty dollars from the table on his way out.

~fin~


End file.
